dragonforcebandfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Winter Night
Black Winter Night is the fourth track of the band's Valley of the Damned (2003) studio album. Ther is a demo version that has very different lyrics. The lyrics to this song are written by Sam Totman and ZP Theart but the music was written by Sam. There is another remastered recording of this song, which was released in the 2010 re-release of DragonForce's Valley of the Damned album, which heavily varied from the 2003 release, being that instead of Diccon Harper and Didier Almouzni being featured in the 2010 re-release of the song, Frédéric Leclercq and Dave Mackintosh are featured instead. Lyrics Day after day as I bodies slay And the sun becomes dark in the sky, Everything's lost for this human race, And the dawn of a new age will rise! Rays of sunlight now are gone; Only visions of ice will remain! The fallen ones and forgotten souls Will rise up over the slain! No more hope! As we raise our hands to the sky, No more dreams... as the rivers run dry... Everything's lost, all is left astray, Only sorrow and sadness remains! Curtains have dropped on our fallen world, And the forces of darkness shall rise! Why can't you see what has happened to thee? Can you not open your eyes? Everything's lost, there is no retreat! And the valleys echo with pain, No more hope! As we raise our hands to the sky, No more dreams... As the rivers run dry... On the endless seas of madness, we sail forever more! And the endless tears of sadness towards the distant shores! When the flame has died forever, we stand one and all! With the power of the almighty sword! We fight the battle on the fields tonight, To save us from the master of all evil sign! And to the battle on, forever standing strong, We feel the fire power of the night warriors! No more tomorrow! Dying of sorrow! Over the mountains and up through the trees, Traveling across seven seas, No more hope! As we hold our hands to the sky, No more dreams... as the rivers run dry... On the endless seas of madness, we sail forever more! And the endless tears of sadness towards the distant shores! When the flame has died forever, we stand one and all! With the power of the almighty sword! We fight the battle on the fields tonight, To save us from the master of all evil sign! And to the battle on forever standing strong, We feel the fire power of the night warriors! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! On the endless seas of madness, we sail forever more! And the endless tears of sadness towards the distant shores! When the flame has died forever, we stand one and all! With the power of the almighty sword! We fight the battle on the fields tonight, To save us from the master of all! We fight the battle on the fields tonight, To save us from the master of all evil sign! And to the battle on, forever standing strong, We feel the fire power of the night warriors! Category:Songs Category:Valley of the Damned 2003